Collision: ReWrite
by nygiants93
Summary: This is a re-write of my other previous "Collision". I'm hoping that my writing has improved. : Summary: In the summer of 2011, two brothers, a 17-year old College-bound realist and a 12 year-old escapist, both have different ways of coping with their father's deployment overseas. But what happens when one means of escape, namely a certain night fury, is found in their back yard


**[A/N] Okay, well, here's to hoping that this story is an improvement on Collision. I've been working on writing more recently, so I decided to give this story another shot. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. Thanks :)**

**And I only own my OC Characters. Not Toothless, Hiccup or any of the characters from the movie. **

**Prologue**

This is Upstate New York in the summer of 2011.

That's right, _Upstate_ New York.

Sorry to disappointment many of you who'd be more interested in reading about New York City. But sometimes amazing things don't always happen in the Big Apple. Sometimes a small suburb located around Lake Ontario, between Rochester and Syracuse, can have a story that not even the Empire State Building or the Statue of Liberty could top.

After all, this is reality. Not some bullshit Hollywood fabrication meant for pure escapism. And as much as the people in Los Angeles would like to believe that the state is made of more than just skyscrapers, nothing is further from the truth.

But this was a place where Bills fans outnumber Giants and Jets fans, a place where pizza was average rather than exemplary, and a place where the tallest building was the same size as an average-sized office building in Manhattan.

This town is bland; nothing exciting ever seems to happen here outside of the occasional break-in or the fair that's held once a year. In fact, this is likely one of the most boring, uninteresting, mundane, common towns in the country.

This was a dawn like any other. While the sun hadn't risen yet, the darkness was about to give way to the brilliant rays of shining gold from the morning sunrise. People were starting to head off to work, driving down the highway at speeds that should warrant a ticket, while having one hand on the steering-wheel, and another busy with texting or a mug of coffee.

It would seem not too exciting of a place to most…until today, that is.

Nothing about the forest that surrounded the small village was out of the normalcy for the area. A few crickets are heard and owl let out their famous screech to their prey, as if to give fair warning before swooping in for the kill. Evergreens and oaks create darkness that obscured all moonlight from entering through the canopy in anything more than a few rays at a time.

But then, deep in the forest, a large, black, scaled creature crashed through the bushes. It barreled at ridiculous speeds, stumbling around on its four legs as it tried to get its balance. Twigs and leaves crunched under its claws, its massive body smacking into trees left and right as if it were drunk.

It was clearly in a rush, running away from some horrors deeper in the forest. It wouldn't stop for any reason in its goal to escape.

The beast was running on all four legs of its short, yet muscular, legs. It had shining green eyes that resembled those of a cat, and had the agility of one as well. Its mouth hung open, tongue hanging out; its breathing quick. Its wings flapped in an attempt to get airborne, to escape the mass of trees that acted like obstacles to his escape from some unknown entity.

Alas, the artificial tail-fin that needed to be controlled prevented such action, resulting in the creature falling flat onto its face time and time again after trying to take off.

But this creature isn't only strange or otherworldly, in the truest sense of the latter; it is not of a world that is thought to exist in reality. In fact, this dragon, being chased by men in suit-coats and white trucks, was from a famous animated film released in 2010.

This beast, Toothless the Night Fury, didn't have any idea where he was going. This entire place was new to him. The feel of it, the smell of it, hell, it didn't even have the same look as Berk did. Not just in foliage or the temperature, which was rather chilly for summer, but in depth, and how everything around Toothless just seemed to look odd, which made sense coming from a dragon born in a fully animated world before being transported into reality.

He was confused and scared out of his wits, but that didn't make him slow down. He kept running and, eventually, skidded to a halt at a ledge that overlooked the entire town. It was small, but as the sun began to raise, lights on in the tiny windows of the homes and businesses, it looked rather grand.

The small buildings and houses gave some sense of security to the dragon in the otherwise mysterious and dark world. Toothless paused for a moment to admire the view, smiling slightly and taking in the pure beauty that the town had to offer. He was reminded of all the times he spent with Hiccup, looking down towards Berk as the sun began to rise.

_"For every sunset, there's a sunrise."_ His Viking best friend would always tell him after a tough day. For being such a cheesy line, it always gave him a sense of hope that things would get better. Now, dimensions away from his best friend and everyone he cherishes, Toothless couldn't help but realize the depth of that quote. He made a mental plea or prayer or whatever one would like to call it, for Hiccup to find him. No matter the distance, no matter the obstacles that would try to keep them apart, he pleaded for his friend to find him.

Once he finished thinking this, he heard men's voices approaching from within the woods. He looked back into the dark forest and realized he had to leave. Taking in the sight of the sunrise one last time, letting its beauty and significance resonate within his mind, he quickly ran off towards the lights of the village, climbing down a gentle slope and entering another patch of trees and bushes, thoroughly hiding him from the men just as they appeared at the top of the ledge, just as the sun had finished rising.


End file.
